Caroline, the Vampire Slayer
by LitLover 101
Summary: Caroline's has been having some odd dreams lately about a certain vampire with a British accent. Her problems esclate when she meets the mysterious, Stefan Salvatore and his older brother, Damon. As if things couldn't get worse her new history teacher, Alaric, just told her he wants her to hunt vampires. Seriously! What about the Miss Mystic Falls competition?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries the CW, Julie Plec and Kevn Williamson do. Nor do I own any ideas which resemble anything which came out of the brilliant mind of Joss Whendon, creator of Buffy, The Vampire Slayer. **

**Hello Readers. Welcome to my new fic. I love Buffy but this is not Buffy. The story differs quite a bit from Buffy because I do not like to write what someone else did so well and I can watch in awe. **

**I hope you like this. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Mystic Falls

Caroline Forbes was born and raised in Mystic Falls. She and her friends always used to joke that nothing bad ever happened in the town. It was too small. There were too many people that knew each other. You couldn't go anywhere without someone reporting back. Especially if you were Caroline, the daughter of the town's sheriff. That didn't mean that Caroline didn't enjoy parties, going out with her friends and going out with as many guys as she pleased. It just meant that she had to be aware of what she did and did not want getting back to her mother.

The day that changed her entire life started as any other. Caroline got up to find that her mother had left for work. She took a shower, picked a trendy outfit to wear and brewed a cup of coffee. She poured the coffee into a thermos and smiled thinking of all the social events that she would be heading this year. This would be her year to shine. She could feel that this year would change her entire life forever.

After parking in the in the parking lot behind the school Caroline walked into to the front of the building. Fellow students waved and called out her name. Caroline smiled back. "Hey." She called to various students although she knew only one out of ten of their names. Heading down the hall she saw Elena and Bonnie. Elena had just lost her parents. So, Caroline knew it was her duty to check up on her friend's emotional state. Two minutes later Caroline felt that she had handled the situation with the proper amount of tact.

Soon it was time to go to class. Caroline sat in the classes taping the lectures that her teachers delivered with her phone while she made lists of things that needed to be done for the first major event of the year. She wanted to have a party to celebrate their return to school and to alleviate some of the stress of the first week. When it was time for history class she was surprised to see that a new teacher came into the classroom. "Hello, class. My name is Alaric Saltzman. I will be teaching you American history this term."

Caroline had the oddest sensation that someone was staring at her. So, she dropped her pencil to the floor. "Whoops." She muttered, bending down to pick it up. However, someone else's hand wrapped around her pencil and handed it to her. Caroline turned around and smiled at the young man, who had picked up her pencil. "Thanks." She mouthed.

"No problem." The boy mouthed back. Caroline found herself staring at the young man with light brown hair and green eyes. He must be new because Caroline would _definitely_ remember him. She was grinning when she turned back in her seat and found the new teacher staring at her. Mr. Saltzman's expression was unreadable as he turned back to the board.

When the class ended Caroline took her time putting her things away. "Hey, I wanted to thank you for picking up my pencil. I can be such a klutz sometimes." Caroline cocked her head to look at the boy behind her to see if he was paying attention as packed his own bag. He was staring right at her and Caroline felt a shiver of pleasure run up her spine.

The mystery guy chuckled. "Yeah, I can be that way sometimes, too."

Caroline's face lit up with glee. This guy seemed really sweet. She didn't know a lot of sweet guys and this was refreshing. "So, you're new in town, right? Because I know I would have noticed you before."

The guy nodded. "Yeah, I just moved back to town recently to live with my Uncle Zach. I'm Stefan Salvatore." Stefan extended a hand to Caroline.

Caroline took his hand. "Caroline Forbes. It is a pleasure to meet you, Stefan." They held hands a little longer than was necessary and Caroline felt herself begin to blush right down to the tips of her toes. Stefan was cute, sweet and he was flirting with her. What could be wrong with him?

"Well, Caroline, would you like to get something to eat after school? You could show me around since I haven't been here in a while." Stefan asked inclining his head downward to look her straight in the eye. The corners of his lips were twisting up into a teasing smile.

Caroline was ready to jump up and down. 'Oh my God. The new guy was asking her out on the first day. Play it cool, Caroline." She inhaled slowly. "Sure. That sounds cool."

"Cool." Stefan replied.

They headed toward the door when a voice called Caroline back. "Caroline, may I see you for moment." Caroline turned around in surprise. Mr. Saltzman was staring right at her with an intense look. 'What could she have done wrong?' She wondered. It was only the first day and the new teacher was holding her back. He must be some kind of weirdo and she would kick his ass if he tried anything funny.

Caroline turned to Stefan, who gave her a questioning look. "I'll be fine." She assured him. Caroline might be slender but she was pretty strong. She thought that she could take care of herself. Stefan nodded and looked at their teacher before turning around and heading out the door.

Alaric seemed to relax once Stefan left the room. "Can you close the door, Caroline?"

Caroline's eyes widened. 'So, he was a creep.' She thought. Caroline folded her arms over her chest. "Uh, how about no?"

Alaric rolled his eyes and then walked over to the door and shut it firmly before locking it. Caroline began to look around for a weapon but she was surprised when the teacher did not make a move toward her. "Caroline, there is something I need to show you." Alaric informed Caroline as he strode to his desk.

"Where have I heard that before?" Caroline muttered as she looked through her bag. She found the sharpened pencil that Stefan had handed her earlier. If this jerk thought he was going to lay a hand on her. He was dead wrong. Cautiously, Caroline approached the desk with the pencil held behind her right leg.

Alaric pushed a book toward her. "What's that?" Caroline was perplexed. Did the book have illustrations of sex acts inside? She opened the book with her left hand and found that there was a lot of writing. The words on the page flew by as she skimmed the writing and then began to flip the pages. Then her eyes widened when they caught sight of the word vampire.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke? Because it is _so_ not funny." Caroline shut the book firmly glaring at her new teacher.

"No, Caroline. This is not a joke. That book is a part of the history of the town that you live in. And that guy you were talking to, Stefan Salvatore, he is a vampire." Alaric looked so serious that it scared Caroline.

"Okay. So, obviously the school forgot to do a background check before they decided to hire an escapee from the mental hospital to teach history. Because you, my friend, are most definitely out of your mind. And I'm leaving now." Caroline began to make her way slowly toward the door to the classroom as Alaric picked up the book and followed her.

When he got too close Caroline held up the pencil in her balled fist. "Don't come any closer." She warned.

Alaric held up his hands, the book clutched in his right hand. "Look, take the book. You can think of as it an extra credit assignment."

Caroline held her hand out reluctantly. "If I take the stupid book, can I leave?" Alaric nodded, handing it over to her. "So, why do you want me to take this book so badly?"

Alaric sighed running a hand through his hair. "Because you're like me. You're a vampire slayer."

Caroline blinked at him. "I'm a _what_?"

**There you go. So, let me know if you loved it, hated it. Please, drop a review or lots of reviews because they make me happy. I answer questions as quickly as possible. If you enjoyed this story it will be updated every Saturday until I run out of chapters. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. Welcome back to yet another one of my alternate universes. This is the first chapter that Klaus makes an appearance. Oh, and I should mention that this story is also a bit of a mystery. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: I Hate Vampires

Caroline's head was swimming. Her new history teacher was a complete nut job. This was ridiculous. Tomorrow she was going to make an appointment with the principal to inform her of the incident and to insist on stricter hiring policies. The students needed to be protected. On top of everything the guy had given her a bag of some kind of herb and told that she must begin drinking it immediately.

Instead, Caroline had stopped by the sheriff's station and asked if one of the officers she knew could have someone test the herb. She was determined that once she could prove that Saltzman or whatever his real name was. If he was trying to push drugs on his students the school would have no choice but to fire him.

"That would be a satisfying conclusion." She thought as she curled her hair into lots of waves for her date with Stefan. There was a knock at her front door and she walked down the hall to see Stefan standing at the door with his hands in his pockets. Caroline had pulled on a short black dress, a denim jacket and, without thinking about it, she had grabbed a silver cross and placed it around her neck.

'Stupid, crazy, history teacher.' Caroline thought, forcing a bright smile as she opened the door. "Hi, Stefan."

"Hey, Caroline. Are you ready to go?" Stefan asked, with a smile. His hands were jammed in the back of his jeans.

"Yeah." Caroline turned around to lock the door, thinking that Alaric was definitely crazy. The sun was still up and there stood Stefan in the golden glow. 'Seriously,' she thought as they walked down the path to Stefan's motorcycle. Caroline bit her lower lip looking at the bike.

Stefan seemed to notice her hesitance as he picked up an extra helmet. "If you would prefer, we could take your car."

Caroline sucked in a quick breath before smiling cheerfully. "No. It's just, I've never ridden a motorcycle before."

"Really?" Stefan asked. "You seem like the kind of girl who likes adventure." His eyebrows were raised. "Here, you can even drive." He held a helmet out to Caroline, who took it.

Caroline laughed. "You want me to drive your motorcycle when I've never even ridden one before?"

"Sure." Stefan said. "You only live once and trust me I'm a really good teacher. I won't let anything happen to you."

"O-kay." Caroline knew that she should say no but this seemed like it could be fun. It had been a while since she'd tried to do anything new. Truth be told, Caroline's life was beginning to become pretty boring. One thing Caroline prided herself on was being anything but boring. So, she flipped a leg over the motorcycle and pulled on the helmet.

Stefan climbed on behind her and showed her how to stop the bike and how to start it. He pushed the kick stand up and held the bike in place. So it wouldn't fall over while Caroline revved the engine. Then they were moving down the road and Caroline felt like she was flying. 'This was amazing,' she thought as the streets whizzed by and Stefan's arms were wrapped securely around her waist.

This was it. Caroline had had her perfect moment and she could die happy now. She thought just as someone darted in front of the bike. Caroline screamed and let go of the handles. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact as her body slammed into the asphalt. "I'm sorry, mom.' She thought.

As the moments passed and there was no crunching of her bones but instead there was the steady whir of the bike's engine in her ears. Then she realized that Stefan's hands were no longer around her waist. 'Oh, no.' Caroline thought in a panic. She'd killed Stefan when he'd been so kind to her for the past four hours that they'd known each other.

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and saw that they were heading into the parking lot of the Mystic Grill. "Oh." Was all the sound that Caroline could utter as she looked down to see that Stefan was holding the handle bars and directing them into the lot. When he hit the brake and dismounted Caroline felt extremely stupid.

"I am so sorry. I could have gotten us both killed back there. I am sooo stupid." Caroline berated herself as she watched Stefan take off his helmet.

"Stefan took Caroline's helmet off, too. "You're not stupid, Caroline. It was your first time riding. I should have given you a lesson before allowing you to drive. If anything had happened it would have been my fault. Okay. Do not blame yourself." Stefan took her face between his hands and looked into her eyes. "Okay?"

Caroline nodded, with a tentative smile. "Okay."

"Good. Now, I'm hungry. Do you know what tastes good here?" Stefan allowed Caroline to lead him into the restaurant. When they walked in Caroline could feel many eyes turn to look at them. Elena was sitting at a table with Bonnie and Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt. Caroline thought that it was nice that Elena and Matt were still trying to be friends. Then she turned her gaze to see Alaric sitting at the bar with a drink beside him. 'Oh." She thought. 'So, that's his problem. He's a drunk. Well, that would explain the crazy lies he was making up about vampires and Stefan.' She would add that to her list of things that she would tell the principal when they had a meeting tomorrow.

When Alaric looked up, seemingly feeling her gaze on him, Caroline held her head high and walked away to talk to her friends. The guy had issues. That was not her fault. She walked over to table. "Hey, everybody." Caroline said, brightly. "I want to introduce you all to the new guy -"

Before Caroline could finish her sentence Elena stopped her. "We've already met."

Caroline was angry that Elena had interrupted her. "Well, E-lena. I didn't know you were everyone at the table." Caroline wanted to kick herself the minute the words came out of her mouth. Had she seriously just said that? 'Bad, Caroline. Bad.' She gritted her teeth before trying again. "I mean I didn't know that you met. And I wasn't sure if Stefan had met Bonnie and Matt yet."

Matt held out his hand to Stefan. "I'm Matt Donavon."

"It's nice to meet you, Matt." Stefan shook the football player's hand. "So, that would make you Bonnie?" Stefan turned his head to look down at Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled. "Yup, that's me."

Their introductions were interrupted when a man in a leather jacket came up behind Stefan and tapped him on the shoulder. Stefan turned around and sighed. "Sorry, little brother but we need to go have a chat somewhere with less…" The stranger looked around before focusing his intense blue eyes on Caroline. "… crowded." He finished with a smirk.

"You have to leave? Already?" Caroline was trying to hide how disappointed she felt as the raven haired male begun to tug his younger brother out of the Grill.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry. We can do this some other time, right?"

"Sure." Caroline said with more enthusiasm than she truly felt.

"Who was that?" Elena asked as she watched the man, who apparently was Stefan's older brother continue to drag his younger brother out the door.

"I have no idea." Caroline said as she watched the brothers go. One thing was for sure she was going to find out. Her mind went back to the book that her teacher had given her that was supposed to be about vampires. 'Vampires do not exist, Caroline.' She reminded herself shaking her head to get rid of the thought.

The problem was that Caroline had been having dreams lately of creatures who wanted to drink her blood. She could swear that the man who claimed to be Stefan's brother had been in at least one of them. However, there was one man, who terrified her. He didn't look like the others and something about him felt older.

Caroline remembered her latest dream. She had gone to her junior prom and the man who terrified her had been there. He had walked through the crowd gracefully, like a panther stalking his prey. She couldn't move her feet although all of her instincts told her to run for her life. He came to stand before her and took her hand in his as he kissed it, gently, before leading her to the middle of the floor. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her body to his. "Car-o-line," he whispered into her ear. Hearing his accent made her skin tingle. "Soon." Then she woke up in a cold sweat.

Remembering the dream now she decided that maybe she would go ahead and take a quick look through the book Alaric had given her. But, right now, she was going to be young, carefree and seventeen as she joined her friends' discussion. She chose to ignore Alaric's gaze burning a hole in the back of her head.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Right now, as you might have guessed, Caroline has a nightly visitor whose name starts with a K. If you haven't seen Buffy before one of her slayer abilities was to have prophetic dreams. In season one she had dreams of an evil vampire called the Master. In season two she dreamed of her lover, the vampire Angel/Angelus. So, Klaus is a combination of her enemy slash great love Kind of like Angel. However, the relationship between Caroline and Klaus will not be the same as Buffy and Angel. Although it will be hot. So, stay tuned for the next episode. **

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, reviewing and for reading. Thanks for reviewing Klaroline-teenwolf, Wings Are to Fly, Mon, Guest, WeasleysGroupie, redbudrose, Guest, WinterRainbow. **

**Love, **

**LL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovelies. Are you ready to find out what happens next? The arrival of Damon Salvatore is here and more Klaroline dreams. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: I Don't Want to be a Slayer

"Bye." Caroline called to her friends as she got out of Matt's truck. Elena waved good-bye as Caroline walked up the sidewalk to her house. She had her head down. Her right hand was shoved deeply into the depths of her bag as she fished for her keys. That's probably why she didn't notice the figure standing on her front porch until she was standing right in front of him. Her gaze moved upward taking in the now familiar black, leather jacket.

"Hello, Caroline? Is it?" Caroline nodded looking into the stranger's eyes. She felt herself gulp but then she forced herself to stand up straight. The man before her's grin grew wider. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I wanted to introduce myself and apologize for dragging my brother away from your… date?" The man's eyebrows went up as he ended his question.

Caroline just stood there and stared at him. There was something about this guy which set her on edge and she just wanted to go inside her house. The man held out his left hand. "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore. But I'm sure Stefan already told you all kinds of things about me."

Without thinking Caroline reflexively extended her right hand and dropped her keys onto the ground. Quickly bending down to grab them, she found Damon crouched down with her, keys in his clenched fist. Her heart beat accelerated as Damon looked into her eyes. He seemed to be examining her or was the phrase sizing her up. With a grin Damon held out her keys to her on his index finger.

With no small amount of reluctance Caroline reached out and took the keys from his finger. When her skin brushed his she noticed that his skin was cold and that it was pale. Very pale. 'Damn, stupid, history teacher.' Caroline thought, cursing the man in her head. The day wasn't even over and now he had put all kinds of strange thoughts about her new crush's brother, who hadn't done anything to deserve this treatment, in her head. 'Yet.' She added, silently.

"Well, it's kind of getting late. So, if you don't mind I'm going to go in. My mother's waiting for me and she's the sheriff. You wouldn't want her thinking anything strange and coming out here, her weapon locked and loaded," Caroline joked with a wry grin.

Damon grinned back at her but his eyes were narrowed slightly. "No. We wouldn't want that." He began to walk away and Caroline hurried over to the door to unlock it and get inside. She honestly had no idea when her mother would be home but she was hoping that the veiled threat would be enough to force Damon to leave.

As she got the door open and was about to step inside she felt a cold wind touch the back of her neck. The odd thing was that it wasn't blowing tonight and it felt more like someone's breath on the back of her neck. Caroline whipped around expecting to find Damon right behind her. Instead, he stood at the end of the sidewalk. "Word of advice," Damon called to her. "You might want to start locking your windows at night. You never know what might crawl through while you're all tucked in and cozy." With that Damon turned around and sauntered off.

Caroline could not stop shaking as she walked into the house and locked the door behind her. She checked every window three times before walking to her bedroom and sitting down heavily on her bed. 'Dear God. What is wrong with me?' Caroline thought as she laid back onto her bed and began to stare at the ceiling. It had to be Saltzman. He did this to her. He was making her go nuts. Just like he was. That was his problem. He wanted a roommate when they locked him up. Too bad for him. They did not have unisex rooms on any of the psych wards that she ever heard of. Not that she knew that much about psych wards.

"Whatever." Caroline declared as she sat up suddenly. She had a little bit of homework that she should probably do now rather than get up at six a.m. and do it then. That way she could sleep and not have to hear her mother remind her that she should have done it before bed not one hour before school starts.

Caroline slid her backpack over to her and pulled out her books and lay them on the bed. Then she looked down at the book the new history teacher had given her. She left it in the bag as she filled out her math worksheets and science questionnaire. Then she started to read the assigned two chapters of Jane Eyre. Her gaze kept drifting to the book in her bag.

"Stupid, stupid man." Caroline thought as she set down Jane Eyre. She would just Google the summary on the internet tomorrow. Her teacher would be lucky if any of her students made it past the first ten pages. It would only be the second day and she could catch up.

Caroline pulled the heavy volume out and opened it to the first page. It looked like someone had written it by hand. She began to read, sitting back, resting her back against the headboard. Whoever wrote this book must be as mental as her teacher she thought as she began to flip through the pages which attempted to debunk certain myths about vampires. Then she paused over a section. "As long as a vampire wears a lapis lazuli they may walk in the sun." The entry read. "The vampires that I have encountered wear a ring, a necklace or a bracelet with the gem which has been spelled by a witch to permit them to walk the earth like any normal man. This allows them access to us and makes it harder to discern the monster."

Caroline paused in her reading. She thought about the ring that Stefan had on his finger and the one that Damon had as well. She would have to research that gem tomorrow but she was horribly tired tonight. Stretching, she began to yawn and the book fell from her lap and opened to a page toward the end. She blinked her sleep deprived eyes.

The words at the top read: "The Originals." 'Isn't that the name of a band?" Caroline thought yawning again. She was about to close the book when she looked down at a picture of a familiar looking man. "Oh my God." She gasped. Now, she was wide awake as she grabbed the book and stared at the picture of the grinning man. The photo was dated 1910 but that was impossible because the man in her dreams hadn't aged a day.

Reading the chapter she found that the man she was looking at was one of the first vampires on earth. That he was in fact over a thousand years old. Her gaze kept turning back to look at the picture of the man. Her finger began to trace the outline of his face unconsciously as she read of his exploits. If all of this were true he was a very dangerous man… vampire. The fact that he had a family, who were also vampires, was not lost on Caroline.

'This is ridiculous.' Caroline thought, forcing herself to close the book before she was done with the chapter but something made her reopen it and to begin searching the entries for information about slayers. But there was none. Sure, she had seen plenty of reruns of Buffy. But that wasn't who she was, right? No. She was going to be Miss Mystic Falls. She had no time to save the world let alone the town from blood sucking fiends. Her hands had moved to find the picture of her dream companion. The man of her nightmares.

"Klaus." Caroline mumbled as her eyelids began to flutter shut and she could have sworn she heard someone answer. "Car-o-line," with a deep accent. She slid down into her pillows as the book slid off her lap without closing.

Someone walked slowly away from Caroline's window whispering, "Good Night, sweetheart," as Caroline was tugged deeper into her dream.

This time Caroline was not at a dance or standing in a graveyard or fighting for her life while something attempted to bite her. This time she was in her bed. Her eyes opened. He was there standing in the doorway of her bedroom with his head cocked to the side with an amused expression on his face. "Were you having a pleasant dream?" he asked, his eyes gleaming.

Caroline shook her head sitting up and allowing the bed sheets to fall off of her. She got up and walked over to him. "Klaus?" She placed her right hand on his check, feeling his stubble rub against her palm.

"Yes, love. I'm here now." Klaus had his eyes closed as Caroline stroked his face in awe. For once she was not afraid of him. "What do you want, Caroline?" He had opened his eyes and she shivered as he reached down and placed his hand on her back, pulling her forward.

"I want you to kiss me," Caroline whispered. She heard herself saying it but she couldn't quite believe it.

"Alright. Whatever you want, love." Klaus' mouth moved down toward Caroline's lips but then moved downward to her throat. She felt his stubble rub the tender flesh as his other hand went to her back holding her still. "Mmm…" He murmured. "You smell divine. You don't mind if I have a quick taste, do you?"

"Mmmhmm," Caroline moaned as his mouth opened and she felt his tongue lick the base her throat gently, before his fangs pierced her flesh. She barely felt his teeth sink in. It was bringing pleasure when she expected agony. She felt him draining her and she wanted him to more than anything.

Then she heard a knock on the door. "Caroline. It is 6:30 a.m. You need to get up. You're going to be late for school." Liz called to her daughter.

Caroline blinked. 'That was weird.' She thought, her alarm clock was on and set for 6 a.m. Then she noticed the curtains fluttering and the stiffness in her neck. She trudged to her bathroom and noticed two tiny little marks on her neck that were already healing. "Holy shit!" Caroline exclaimed, looking in the mirror.

**Did you like it? I hope you did because I had a lot of fun writing the end of this chapter. There will be a lot more Klaroline to come as the plot thickens. **

**Sadly, this story and Welcome to 'Amp Burger are the only two stories I have not had to put on vacation because I'm going ten rounds with Grad school and I'm down for the count right now. Thank you for reviewing WeasleysGroupie, Klaroline-teenwolf, BSLover1812 and Guest. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovelies. I am thrilled that you have come back. This story is building slowly I'm truly hoping that you are enjoying the style. When you have time, please, drop me a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Not Alone

It was the second day of school and Caroline was sitting in history class staring at her history teacher, Alaric Saltzman. She was determined that he was insane or, at the very least, an alcoholic. For his part, Alaric was paying her very little attention. Caroline could feel Stefan's eyes on her. This was unsettling. The person Caroline needed to talk to right now was ignoring her and the one that she couldn't look at seemed to be desperate for her attention.

The minute the class was over she jumped to her feet. Quickly walking out through the door, Caroline made a beeline for the ladies' room. Once inside she made her way to a stall and locked the door. She listened to the girls walk in and out of the bathroom. Looking down at her watch she figured it was safe to go back outside.

Caroline sighed when she peeked out the door and didn't see Stefan standing in the hallway waiting for her. Making her way swiftly back down the hall, she looked into the door of the history classroom. What she saw made her breathing quicken.

Stefan was leaning over Alaric's desk and they seemed to be arguing about something. Alaric was sitting back in his chair and Stefan was saying something too quickly for Caroline to be able to read his lips.

Stefan picked up his backpack and turned away from Alaric. The hall was empty so there was nowhere for Caroline to hide. "Hey, Caroline." Stefan said, when he came out the door. He seemed dejected. Caroline couldn't help but think that it was impossible that he could be a vampire. He seemed so normal. Her eyes trailed down to his ring. The one with lapis lazuli gem, embedded in it.

"Hi, Stefan. You'll have to excuse me, I need to talk to Mr. Saltzman about an extracurricular assignment he gave me." Caroline smiled, brightly at Stefan although she wanted to go running down the hall, screaming. It took quite a bit on Caroline's part to keep her vitals regular.

"Can we talk later?" Stefan asked Caroline. He looked upset and she didn't know how to respond.

"Of course." Caroline responded, nodding. "But I really need to speak to Mr. Saltzman."

"Right." Stefan said. He stepped aside so that she could walk past him. "I'll see you later."

Caroline waved before walking into the classroom and shutting the door behind her. Alaric had his head down. In his hands was a book which he seemed to be rather interested in. Caroline stood in front of the desk shifting from foot to foot as he ignored her. "Seriously." Caroline snapped at him.

Alaric looked up from his book. "Caroline, can I help you with something?"

"Really. You tell me that I'm like some kind of superhero and then you're all like I have nothing to say to you today." Caroline placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the history teacher.

"Well, I thought you didn't believe in vampires and the things that go bump in the night. And by the way I never said you were a superhero. This isn't Buffy. I told you that you're a slayer. If you're trained properly then we can work together to stop the things that are going to happen to the people of this town. But that is all up to you. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's not like it's your sacred duty." Alaric wrapped up his speech and then turned his attention back to his book.

Caroline frowned. She pulled out the book that Alaric had given her the day before and then dropped it on Alaric's desk. It slammed down with a loud thud. Alaric looked up at her curiously. "You gave me this book and I started reading it last night…" She trailed off not knowing what to say next. There was no way that she was telling this guy everything because she didn't know if she could trust him.

"And…" Alaric sat forward, placing his elbows on the desk.

Caroline sighed and sat down on the desk in front of him. "Well, I started reading about the vampires and how they have these rings -"

"Daylight rings." Alaric interrupted and then signaled for her to go on.

Caroline took a deep breath. "Yeah, daylight rings and I noticed that the Salvatore brothers wear them. I think…" She trailed off. Should she have told him that? Now, Alaric might tell her that she had to kill Stefan and she wasn't sure if she could do that.

Opening a drawer to his desk Alaric pulled out another book. He held it out to her and she took it. Opening the book, she was not surprised to find a picture of Stefan and Damon Salvatore dated 1864. Caroline gulped.

"Damon came to visit me last night." Caroline informed Alaric while she began to read about the brothers.

Alaric sat forward. "Oh, and what did he have to say?"

"Not much. He told me to keep my windows closed at night. I think he was trying to scare me." Caroline continued to read.

"Or maybe he was trying to warn you. I don't know. Damon is… Damon is odd at best. I mean he did kill my wife -" Alaric was frowning at the top of his desk.

"Wait. Did you just say that Damon Salvatore killed your wife?" Caroline's jaw was hanging open.

Alaric nodded, sighing. "Yes. He did. My wife, Isobel, was interested in vampires and, at some point, she decided that she wanted to be one."

"Oh." Caroline was seeing her teacher in a whole new light. "I am so sorry." 'Is that why he drank?' She wondered. I mean people lose people they care about all the time; that doesn't mean that they should form an addiction. But to know that your wife wanted to be a vampire; that was horrible. "So, do you plan on killing Damon?"

Alaric leaned back. "Like I said, Damon is a special case. He's old and strong. I know that if I try to take him out that it could be quite difficult. And there is Stefan. You see, Damon and Stefan have a long history of feuding but at the end of the day Damon is still Stefan's older brother."

Caroline nodded. "So, is that why you want my help? Do you want me to help you take down the Salvatore brothers? Because I don't think I can do that."

Alaric shook his head. "I'm not sure that I want to go after them yet. There seem to be other forces at work in this town at the moment. Forces that may pose a much larger threat than Damon and Stefan."

"Like who or what?" Caroline was genuinely interested. She had always had the impression that Mystic Falls was a fairly safe, little town and now Alaric was telling her something completely different.

Alaric thought about it. "I've been doing a lot of research on the supernatural occurrences in this town and it seems like there aren't just vampires here. There are also witches and possibly werewolves."

"Werewolves? Like big, furry animals that bite you and then you turn into one?" Caroline felt queasy at the thought. She did not want to deal with werewolves. It was bad enough to have to deal with vampires. "And what about the witches? Are they good witches or are they bad?"

Alaric ran a hand through his hair. "It's a little more complicated than that, Caroline. There are a lot of supernatural beings out there who cannot be classified as all good or all bad. As for the witches that is even more complicated. Sometimes they work with the vampires and sometimes they work against them."

Caroline thought about the new information "Okay. So, are there any witches in Mystic Falls right now?"

Alaric sat back in his chair. "Yes. I think that you know one. Her name is Bonnie Bennett."

"What?" Caroline began to laugh. "No. No way. Bonnie is not a witch. I'm her best friend. She would tell me." 'Or would she?' Caroline thought. She would never admit to Alaric that she and Bonnie did not talk that much about things other than clothes and boys. But if there was something that big going on in Bonnie's life she would tell Caroline, right?

"She may not even know yet. You see the Bennett family have been witches for centuries." Alaric explained.

"Oh." Caroline said. There was so much that she didn't know. "So, should I talk to her and try to see what she does know?"

"Sure." Alaric nodded. "Just be careful and remember to drink the herb I gave you yesterday. It will prevent the vampires from being able to compel you."

Caroline groaned. "I kind of don't have it anymore."

"What do mean you don't have it anymore? Caroline, you need to start ingesting vervain every day to stop the vampires from being able to compel you." Alaric began to rub his temples, getting up to pace around the room.

"I thought you were trying to drug me." Caroline whispered.

Alaric turned around and stared at her. His eyes were wide with shock. "What? Why would I do that?"

Caroline shrugged, feeling guilty. "I thought you were a psycho pervert."

Alaric sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Caroline."

"I know. I know. I messed up. I can probably get it back." Caroline picked up her backpack.

"You do that. I'm going to make some phone calls and see if I can get some more. Please, don't give it away again." Alaric sat back down and pulled out his phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Caroline waved as she headed out the door. Alaric waved back while beginning a conversation with whoever picked up on the other end of the line.

Caroline wondered how she would get the vervain back and what the hell compulsion was. What could a vampire make her do? Then she remembered her dream from last night. She turned around and was about to walk back to the classroom when someone placed a hand over her mouth and nose and then everything went black.

Caroline woke up an hour later in an elegant room. "Hello there, love." Caroline turned her head to face Niklaus Mikaelson. "We have a lot to talk about."

**Duh, duh, duh and the mystery becomes more complex by the chapter. I think. **** I will see you all next week. As always if you have questions drop me a review and I will answer them as best I can without giving away too many spoilers. **

**Thank you for the favorites and follows. Thank you WeasleysGroupie, fallingforfangs, tacker23, redrsoebud and Klaorline-teenwolf.**

**Love, **

**LL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my faithful readers. It is time to see what Klaus is up to. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The Man of Her Dreams

Rubbing the back of her head Caroline stared at Klaus in confusion. "Where am I?" The last thing that she remembered she was walking back to her classroom to talk to Alaric. Then everything had gone black. Now, she was lying in a bed with an ancient vampire staring at her. Looking around the room it seemed as if she was in some one's house. It was very tasteful but still the vampire in the room was preventing Caroline from fully appreciating the décor.

"I just wanted to have a quick chat with you, sweetheart. It seems that we do not have a lot of time." Klaus got up from the chair that he had been sitting in and walked toward Caroline, who scrambled backward looking around her for something wooden. Klaus chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you, Caroline. As I said. I want to have a chat."

Klaus sat down beside Caroline on the bed. "What do you want?" Caroline demanded. "And why did you bite me last night?"

Klaus grinned, at her reaching out and brushing her hair of off her neck. She shivered as his hand brushed the bare flesh of her neck. "Caroline, you are so full of life. It would be a shame if something happened to you."

That was it. Caroline had had enough of people trying scare her or threaten her since she found out she was a slayer or could be a slayer. "Look Mr. Thousand Year Old Vampire, who thinks he has the right to come into my dreams and drink my blood. I am not scared of you. I have a lot of things I need to do. I told my friend, Stefan that I would talk to him this evening and that is exactly what I'm going to do."

Caroline got up off of the bed and walked toward the door when Klaus' voice stopped her. "I mean you no harm, love. However, I can't say that there aren't others who might. What do you know about your new friend, Stefan?"

Her hand was poised on the doorknob when Caroline slowly turned around to see Klaus, who was now lying with his back against the headboard and his arms folded behind his head. The vampire was smirking at Caroline. "You drank my blood." Caroline snarled at him, walking swiftly over to the bed. "And now you're attacking my friends." Caroline was now standing right in front of Klaus with her arms crossed.

Klaus grinned up at her before moving faster than Caroline had ever seen anything move before. She found herself lying under the vampire, his weight was pinning her beneath him as he stroked her left leg which he had pulled around his waist. "Don't fight me, Caroline. You will never win."

Frowning Caroline used all her strength to roll them so that she was now on top. "You have no idea what I'm capable of, vampire." She hissed at him.

"Actually, Caroline," Klaus began pushing himself up on his elbows. "I think it is you who has no idea what you are capable of."

Pushing her hair behind her ears Caroline looking at Klaus. He was still smiling at her. "Why did you bite me?" She asked hating the way that her voice sounded like she was hurt.

Reaching out Klaus ran a finger down Caroline's right thigh, smirking at the way that her heart rate accelerated. "I wanted to know how you taste. I'm very impulsive. Or so I've been told. You must understand that I am a vampire and that our craving for blood is barely controlled. Even after a thousand years if I smell blood like yours it takes quite a bit for me to restrain myself. And, love, I rarely restrain myself when I want something. I usually take it." His hand suddenly clamped down on her thigh while Klaus' other hand pressed against the back of her neck and pulled her face to his. Their mouths met for the briefest of seconds and she felt him pull her closer and felt her own body reacting.

"Umm. That was well worth the wait." Klaus sat back, satisfied. "You have to go now, Caroline. But don't worry. We'll meet again. I promise." Klaus leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers and she felt herself drifting into the darkness again.

"Caroline. Caroline. Caroline, wake up." Caroline heard a voice calling to her but she was trying to make her way back to the room that she was ripped from. She had so many questions that she needed answered and she knew he held the answers.

"Is she alright?" Another voice asked.

"I think she passed out." A male voice said and then Caroline's eyelids fluttered open. "Hi." Stefan said, looking down at Caroline.

"Hi." Caroline replied. She felt something beneath her head and realized that he had placed her head in his lap. Bonnie and Elena were kneeling on either side of them. "Hi." Caroline said to her girlfriends. "Oh, my head."

Stefan helped to her to her feet. "You probably fell and hit it when you passed out." Caroline nodded which caused another jolt of pain to shoot through her head. "Do you remember passing out?" Stefan looked concerned.

Caroline shook her head no. She couldn't tell him what really happened because he was a vampire. Come to think of it her friends shouldn't be here with him either. But if what Alaric said was true Bonnie was a witch so maybe she could help if Stefan tried anything. Then again Bonnie might not know that she's witch. This was just too much.

"I need to sit down." Caroline said.

Instead of finding her somewhere to sit down Stefan put an arm under her legs and scooped her up. "It's been a long day and you need to go home and get some rest."

"Do you guys need a ride?" Elena asked. "Because I'm dropping Bonnie off on my way home. I can drop you off at Caroline's."

"Thanks, Elena." Caroline said, before resting her head against Stefan's chest. She was just so incredibly tired she could barely keep her eyes open. Soon the darkness folded around her and she was fast asleep. This time Klaus did not appear to her but she could hear the others talking. Apparently Elena and Bonnie were bored senseless in their math class and were trying to work on their French.

Stefan was silent until they got to her house and he called good-bye to her friends. She felt him carry her to the door and shift her body so that he could find her key. "Caroline." Stefan whispered in her ear. "I need you to invite me in."

Caroline buried her face further into his t-shirt. "Come in." she mumbled through the fabric. Stefan unlocked the door and carried her inside. Making his way into her bedroom he laid Caroline down on the bed and sat beside her.

An hour later Caroline woke up. She stretched and then turned to see that Stefan was engrossed in the book that Alaric had given her. With a start she sat bolt upright. "This is pretty interesting literature you're reading." Stefan commented without looking at her.

"Yeah." Caroline said forcing a laugh. "Too bad the guy who wrote was obviously smoking something other than tobacco."

Stefan turned to study Caroline. With a sigh he sat the book aside and moved closer to her, reaching for her hands. Caroline flinched and Stefan frowned. "Caroline, I don't want you to be scared of me. I will not hurt you."

Caroline snorted. A lot of people had been saying that to her lately and she did not know what to believe. She allowed Stefan to take her hands. "I know that you've been talking to Alaric Saltzman lately and I know that he is a vampire hunter."

"Oh." Caroline said, looking into Stefan's eyes. There was no way that she was going to tell him what she knew.

"Caroline, I am a vampire." Stefan searched Caroline's eyes. "But you already knew that." He let go of her hands and got up to begin pacing the floor.

Caroline curled her legs up and put her arms around them. If he wanted to kill her there was nothing she could do about it. She had no idea how to kill a vampire and if Stefan was even as half as fast as Klaus then she would be dead before she could blink. "I didn't want you to find out like this." Stefan was saying.

"So, how did you want me to find out? After you drain one my friends?" Just because Caroline couldn't fight Stefan physically did not mean that she would not tell him exactly what she thought of him.

Stefan came to a stop. "Caroline, it's not like that. I'm not like that."

Caroline laughed bitterly. "Let me guess - you have a soul or something."

"No." Stefan shook his head. "I'm a ripper. Once I start feeding from people I can't stop and begin killing lots of people."

"Oh, great. So, you're a serial killer. Now, what am I supposed to do? Go around to parties and say: Hey, everyone. This is my friend, Stefan, he has an uncontrollable thirst for human blood. But don't take it personally if he drains you and twenty-five of your friends." Caroline could only sit on the bed and stare at the wall. Guys. They were all the same. There was always something wrong with them.

Stefan blinked. "It's not like that. I've learned to feed from animals."

"Oh, really, so, what happens when Elena trips and skins her knee? Are you going to run into the woods and eat Thumper?" The things that Stefan was telling Caroline did not make sense to her and her defenses were up.

"Caroline, I need you to trust me." Stefan pleaded, sitting down on the bed with her and she moved away.

"Why?" Caroline turned to glare at him.

"Because I need your help." Stefan told her.

"Really. Do you need a sponsor? Because something tells I'm not the most qualified candidate for the position."

Stefan shook his head. "No, because there is a very old vampire coming to town soon who wants to kill your friend, Elena."

Caroline was interested now. "And who is this vampire?"

"His name is Klaus." Stefan informed her and Caroline could only stare at him. 'Of course it is.' Caroline thought, before she fainted.

**Duh, duh, duh. I hope you enjoyed the latest episode. **

**Thank you WeasleysGroupie, Klaroline-teenwolf, roseberryberrygirl and redbudrose. I will see you all next week. **

**Love,**

**LL **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my lovely readers. It's time for more CtVS. Are you ready to see what will happen next? Review when you can. Enjoy! **

Chapter 6: I'm Always the Last to Know

"Caroline." Stefan called. Caroline groaned, looking up at Stefan. She did _not_ just pass out because Stefan told her that the vampire, who she kept having dreams about, wanted to kill one of her best friends. What kind of vampire hunter did that make her? "Caroline," Stefan said looking down at her. "I'm sorry about how I broke the news like that."

Sitting up, Caroline looked at Stefan. "Why would Klaus want to kill Elena?"

"Now, that is the question of the hour, isn't?" Caroline's head jerked to the right. Damon's face was pressed to the glass of her window. "Hi there, Blondie. Want to let me in?"

Stefan rolled her eyes. "Caroline, please, we need to talk."

Caroline's eyes opened wide. "Are you nuts? It's bad enough you're in here but you want me to let him in too?" She gestured at Damon, who was pouting at her.

"Let me in, Caroline. I promise I won't bite." Damon smirked at Caroline, who sneered at him.

"You're not helping, Damon." Stefan told his brother.

"Pretty, please." Damon held his hands together in a pleading gesture.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Damon. "Fine whatever. Come in, Damon."

Stefan got up and unlocked the window and Damon crawled in. He walked over and flopped down placing his head in Caroline's lap. "Thanks, babe."

Caroline glared down at him. "I don't like you."

Damon smiled at her, getting comfortable. "You'll like me once you get to know me."

"Ugh." Caroline leaned back against her headboard. She shoved Damon's head out of her lap but ten seconds later it was right back where it had been. Stefan was pacing the length of the room. "So, do you have any idea what Klaus' plans are?"

"Yup." Damon said taking Caroline's left hand and began to play with her fingers.

"Spill." Caroline shot back, jerking her hand from his grasp.

"According to the vampire we were talking to Klaus needs to drain Elena's blood in some kind of sacrifice to become a hybrid, vampire werewolf thing, blah, blah, blah." Damon grabbed Caroline's right hand and began to play with her fingers again.

"Did anyone ever tell you how annoying you are?" Caroline asked, trying to pry Damon's hand off.

Damon smirked up at her. "All the time, honey." He had an iron grip on her and she gave up.

"Is he always like this?" Caroline asked Stefan.

Stefan shook his head, the corners of his mouth working upwards. "No. He's usually worse."

"So, what am I supposed to do about this?" Caroline looked from one brother to the other.

Damon continued to play with her fingers. "Stefy, Ric and I are going to train you to fight the all powerful master vampire and you're going to kill him."

"No. No. NO." Caroline protested.

Damon stopped playing with her fingers. "What do you mean no? You don't seem to get it. See, you're a slayer. You hunt vampires. It is what you were born to do. Klaus is going to kill Elena. So, you have to stop him. Don't worry. We'll help you."

Caroline just shook her head. "It's not that simple."

Damon sat up and grabbed her by the shoulders, making her tense up. "Let me make it real simple for you. If you don't kill Klaus he's going to kill every single person in this town. Do you understand me _now_?"

Caroline was shaking. "I'm not strong enough."

"That's what training is for." Damon's voice softened as he stroked her hair. "We wouldn't send you into battle without training."

"But he has family. How do I know they won't come after me?" Caroline questioned the brothers.

"No one has seen any of the Original siblings in over eighty years." Stefan informed her from his spot across the room. His head suddenly cocked to the side.

"Caroline." Liz called.

"That's my Mom." Caroline whispered. "You have to hide."

Damon leapt off the bed. "Don't worry. I'll handle it."

Caroline jumped up to follow him. 'He's going to kill my Mom,' Caroline thought in a panic. She rushed forward but Stefan caught her by the shoulders, placing his finger to his lips. He directed her to look but to stay out of sight. "What's he doing?" Caroline asked Stefan. Damon was staring into Liz' eyes and saying something.

"He's compelling her." Stefan replied as Damon finished.

"What did you tell her?" Caroline asked Damon as he stepped past her and back into her bedroom.

"I told her that she really wanted to go to the Grill and have a drink. Your Mom _really_ needs to relax." Damon laid back down on Caroline's bed.

"Is that _all_ you told her?" Caroline interrogated Damon, who shrugged.

"I may have also told her that you did all your homework and were tucked in sound asleep." Damon pulled Caroline's back pack onto the bed. "_Jane_ _Eyre_? They still make kids in high school read this thing?" He tossed the book over his shoulder and then started rooting through her things.

Caroline walked over and grabbed the bag. "Do you have any no sense of boundaries?" She snapped.

Stefan smirked at his brother. "In a word. No."

Damon found _Jane_ _Eyre_ and threw it at Stefan's head, who ducked. "Hey, look it is useful for something." Damon announced.

"Does Elena know what's going on?" Caroline asked the brothers, wondering what else people were keeping from her.

"No-pe." Damon said, looking for something else to play with. He found Alaric's book and opened it. "Ah, I see you've decided to start the research without us."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, do you think Elena is safe right now?"

Damon answered. "Yu-p, I just dropped her off after taking her to the movies about an hour ago."

"What?" Stefan and Caroline asked at the same time.

"You took Elena to the movies?" Caroline stared at Damon like he had announced that he was running for a seat in the senate.

Stefan was equally shocked. "You didn't tell me that you were going out with her."

Damon didn't look up from the book. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would over react. She's a nice girl. We had a nice time. I bought her popcorn. She likes extra butter." He looked up to smirk at the other people in the room. "Come on people, lighten up. The war hasn't started yet. And this is a good way to earn her trust."

"You had better not hurt her." Caroline warned Damon.

Damon flashed in front of her forcing Caroline to take a step back. "What are you going to do, Blondie? Talk me to death."

Without even thinking about it Caroline pulled a pencil she had been carrying with her all day and she stabbed Damon in the back right below his heart.

"Damn." Damon groaned. "Was that really necessary?" He pulled the pencil out of his back.

"Yes." Caroline said, before sitting down on her bed.

Damon threw the pencil and it whizzed by Caroline's head by an eighth of an inch and embedded itself into the wall behind her. She blinked at him, swallowing with difficulty. "If you're going to play with the big boys you need to learn to toughen up. That is my first lesson," Damon told Caroline.

"Now, Stefan, I think that Miss Forbes needs to get some beauty sleep. After all tomorrow is a school day." Damon climbed out the window followed by Stefan. Caroline crossed the room to close the window when Damon popped his head back in. "Here's your vervain. Don't drink it all in one night." He held out the bag with the herb to Caroline, who took it from him.

After Damon and Stefan walked away, Caroline closed the window, firmly. Going to the kitchen Caroline filled a teapot with water as she swayed back and forth on her feet. All she wanted to do was go to bed but she had to make the tea and drink the vervain. It was a good thing that she had done her homework during study hall.

Sleep. All she needed to do was get some sleep. Turning the knob on the stove off Caroline walked back to her bedroom. Her bed was calling as she yawned. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she began to snore, lightly. As she slipped further into the semi-coma that sleep deprivation had caused another part of her awoke.

'Umm… another dream.' She thought looking around the dance floor. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a flapper dress. Around her were her classmates. There were Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy and a few people she didn't know. Damon and Stefan were there too. They were standing off to the side watching Elena.

Caroline stepped onto the dance floor. Her intention was to walk over to her friends but a pair of arms encircled her waist from behind. "I told you you would see me soon, love."

Caroline sighed and leaned back into him. "Klaus." She whispered.

"Come. Let us dance." Klaus turned Caroline around to face him. He seemed to sense her worry. "What's on your mind?"

Looking at Stefan and Damon, Caroline frowned. "They told me that you're planning on murdering Elena." She turned to look into Klaus' eyes.

Klaus was frowning now. He looked at Stefan and Damon. "I have to, Caroline."

"No. You _don't_." Caroline argued pulling away from him. She kept backing up but she didn't run into anyone. That was strange. She looked around and found that there was no one else there. Caroline turned to look at Klaus. He was now sitting on a folding chair looking at his hands.

There was something odd about the way that Klaus looked as he sat in the chair. Caroline walked toward him cautiously. She expected him to leap up from the chair and to grab her as she stepped toward him. "Klaus." He didn't seem to hear her as he stared at the floor and when she was close enough she saw that there was moisture on his face.

Caroline knelt down before Klaus. "Klaus, what happened?"

Klaus finally seemed to become aware of her presence. "I tried to stop them, love." He turned his face away from her.

"You tried to stop who? What did they do? Klaus?" Caroline stared at him as he leaned down and picked up a mirror and held it out to her. "No." She moaned looking into the mirror at her darkened eyes and fangs. "No. I can't be a vampire."

"I'm sorry, Caroline." Klaus held out his hand to Caroline as a stake suddenly appeared in his chest and he burst into flames.

"No." Caroline screamed, sitting bolt upright in bed. She turned to look at the clock. It was 5:45 a.m. and all Caroline could do was lay back down and allow the tears to run down her cheeks.

**Thank you for the new favorites, follows, for reading and for reviewing. WeasleysGroupie, Klaroline-teenwolf, mscarson1369 and redrosebud. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my lovely readers. It's time to find Caroline to learn how to kick some demon butt. Please review when you have time. Your feedback is what causes me to keep writing. **

**For anyone who is reading my other stories, such as HGD, HBS, The MF Dare Club, TVD Big Brother Edition, Take Me Out to the Ball Game, Birds of a Feather, I am trying really hard to find time to get caught up on them. I did not abandon them I promise. Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 7: Training Begins

The weekend of the first week of school Caroline had planned to go out with her friends but instead she was hiking in the woods with Stefan, Damon and Alaric. Damon had promised that they were going to train her. He had woken her up the night before to tell her that Saturday would be the first day of an intense weekend of training her to become "a vampire killing machine."

Caroline was tired. Although she had begun to drink the vervain three times a day she was exhausted. She no longer had dreams of Klaus since she had begun to drink the vervain but she could not rid herself of the images from the last one.

"You okay?" Stefan asked, coming to stand beside her as she took a gulp from her water bottle.

"Yeah, it's just been a long first week." Caroline replied. She watched Damon and Alaric's strange interaction. They were drinking from the same flask. 'Why did she have to get stuck with these people anyway?' Caroline shook her head.

"Hey, Blondie." Damon had appeared at her side. "Lesson number two: Know where your enemy is at all times. Otherwise this happens." Damon flashed behind her and pulled her head to the side pretending to bite her. "Grrr."

"Haha, Damon." Caroline pushed him away. "You are such a jerk." She shoved the elder Salvatore, who was laughing, away.

"Come on, guys. This is serious." Stefan complained.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You know what, Stef. Not everyone can be serious all the time like you, oh, broody foreheaded one."

Stefan groaned and sat down on a tree stump. "So, how was the date with Elena?"

Damon grinned. "Peachy. She kissed me good night last night. I do believe we're making progress."

Alaric raised his eyebrows. "I thought the plan was that you were going to protect, Elena, not to attempt to get in her pants."

Damon put his hands over his heart. "Ric, you wound me. I thought you knew me well enough to know that I would try to get in any woman's pants who would allow me." Damon's gaze swiveled to Caroline with an evil grin. "But I wouldn't waste your protégé's energy."

"Pig." Caroline snapped.

"Uptight, control freak." Damon shot back. They made their way toward each other. "Okay. Time for lesson number three: Learning how to use your anger as a weapon."

"Bring it, Salvatore." Caroline taunted him. Damon shot forward and Caroline dodged.

"Good." Damon said. "But not good enough." He reached out and grabbed her. He pinned her arms to her sides and leaned down to bite her neck. Caroline lifted her leg and kicked him hard.

"Damn." Damon said, going down.

Caroline cheered. "Vampire down."

Damon rubbed at the sore part of his body. "Stef, she's all yours."

Stefan stepped forward. "As a human you're at a disadvantage because you're slower and weaker than a vampire. You have to learn to sense us. Then you must learn to be resourceful. What around you could be used as a weapon?"

Caroline looked around her. At first she couldn't think of anything. "Um…" Then she saw a branch on the ground. She picked it up.

Stefan nodded. "Good. What else?"

Caroline looked around her. She spotted her water bottle and picked it up. "How about this? Does holy water work? We could have this blessed."

Damon chuckled. "Sure. Holy water works really well." He pulled out a bottle of water from a pack he had brought with him. "See this. I had it blessed at last Thursday's mass." After uncapping the bottle he began to gulp it down. "Ah. I love to do that." Caroline was gaping at him.

Stefan put a hand on her shoulder. "How about vervain in the water." He suggested.

"Does that work?" Caroline questioned, looking at him.

"I have no idea." Stefan replied, smirking. "But you know what? I brought some with me. Let's find out. Damon, can I see your water bottle for a second?"

Damon walked over, grimacing at his younger brother. He handed the bottle over to Stefan, who handed the bottle to Caroline. Stefan pulled out a packet of vervain powder and poured it into the water bottle. He took the bottle back and shook it thoroughly before handing it back to Damon. "Bottoms up, brother."

"Why?" Was all Damon said, before he uncapped the water bottle and took a gulp. The next thing Caroline knew Damon was bent over, gagging. "I'm going to get you, Stefan." Damon was bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Well, I guess it works." Stefan smiled, rocking on his feet, cheerfully.

Alaric was chuckling when Damon gave him a dark look. "I'm not giving you anymore of my bourbon." Alaric stopped chuckling and Damon smirked. "Hey, Stefan. Do you want to try the vervain water?"

Stefan laughed. "Damon, I'm not stupid."

Damon gave his brother a dark look. "I'll be the judge of that. Now, we need to work on Caroline's weapons training. This part you can watch and learn from, Blondie." He removed a stake and tossed it to Alaric. "Ric and Stefan are going to demonstrate the best way to stake a vampire."

Stefan had his back to Damon concentrating on Ric. Caroline came to stand next to Damon as he removed a squirt gun. Caroline opened her mouth to ask Damon what it was for when Damon held up a hand. "Watch the show." He pointed at Ric and Stefan.

Ric had lunged three times at Stefan, who dodged each attempt at staking him. Then Ric lunged forward with the stake, knocking Stefan to the ground. Stefan threw him off and placed a knee on Ric's neck, holding him still on the ground.

"You see that, Caroline." Stefan called, turning to Caroline. "You never want to allow your opponent to get the upper hand." Then he noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Damon?" Stefan asked Caroline. Before Caroline could answer, Stefan gasped in pain beginning to howl as vervain was splashed on his bare skin.

"You also need a plan B and friends with weapons help." Damon informed the others as he squirted vervain on his brother and Ric knocked Stefan onto his back and placed the stake above his heart. Damon grinned at his younger brother.

They spent five more hours before calling it a day as Damon and Stefan took turns showing Caroline how to spar with a vampire. Caroline had heard so many comments about "Caroline being a cheerleader" but her flying kick lacked a certain enthusiasm or she needed to learn to do a back flip more quickly. She found herself yawning as they climbed into the car. Her head fell onto Damon's shoulder, who smirked. "Don't drool, Blondie. This is a hundred dollar t-shirt."

Caroline rolled her eyes as sleep claimed her. 'This was nice. Actually sleeping.' Caroline thought as she laid with her head on Damon's shoulder. She felt his hand stoking her back, lightly. Then she noticed that she felt a slight chill against her skin and it wasn't Damon's hand against her bare back.

"Wait." Caroline thought. 'That wasn't right." Lifting her head Caroline looked at the face of the man whose shoulder she was resting on.

"Good morning, love." Why should she not be surprised? Klaus didn't open his eyes as he lay in the bed. "Go back to sleep." He murmured pulling her head down to rest against his shoulder.

"You died." Caroline informed Klaus.

"I know, love." Klaus' eyes opened and he looked worried. This was not an expression that she had ever seen on his face before.

"Is that really going to happen?" Caroline questioned as she held up a hand waiting for Klaus to raise his own. Their palms pressed together and their fingers intertwined.

"Can you feel that, love?" Klaus asked her, looking into her eyes. Caroline nodded. He rolled on top of her and pulled her legs around his waist. "Hmm… Can you feel that, Car-o-line?"

Caroline sighed, closing her eyes moving with him. "Yes."

"What about this?" Klaus leaned down and kissed her on the mouth.

"Yes." Caroline answered as she opened her eyes.

Klaus smiled slightly brushing her hair over her shoulder and then kissing her there lightly while picking up the rhythm. "Then you know that there are things that are real. Like my biting you that night. Like my making love to you right now. And like my death. These are things that haven't happened yet but they will."

Caroline looked up at him. "I love you, Klaus."

"I love you, too, Caroline." Klaus replied and then looked down and there was blood pouring out of her chest and the sheets were being soaked quickly.

"Klaus." Caroline cried.

"Caroline." Klaus looked panicked as he watched the blood spread over the sheets beginning to pour onto the floor. He reached out to her but his fingers passed through the space where her flesh should be.

"What's happening to me?" Caroline asked Klaus as he began to shake his head. She closed her eyes and found that she was no longer in the bed. That Klaus was holding her naked, bloody body to his chest sobbing and rocking her back and forth.

"Caroline. Caroline." Klaus sobbed.

"I'm right here." Caroline cried out to him but he didn't seem to hear her.

Someone was shaking Caroline and she awoke to see that Damon, Stefan and Alaric were staring at her. "What happened?" She looked at the three.

Damon frowned. "You were dreaming."

"Oh." Caroline looked out the window of the car.

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" Stefan asked and Caroline shook her head.

"No. No, I don't." Caroline hated lying because she was no good at it. "Why?"

Alaric looked at her. "Because you were moaning Klaus in you sleep. You have been drinking the vervain, right?"

"Of course." Caroline told them.

"So, Blondie, how long have you been dreaming about the evil, Original vamp?" Damon turned Caroline's face, so that she was looking him in the eye.

"Six months." Caroline said in a monotone.

"Shit." Alaric said rubbing his eyes.

Damon frowned. "Well, I guess we're going to have some other training in which I'm going to be joining you at bedtime."

Caroline glowered at him. "I don't think so."

"We need to know why you're dreaming about Klaus, Caroline." Stefan reasoned with his friend.

Caroline sat back in her seat. She knew that Stefan was right but she was scared of what they would find out and what it meant for her future. Shivering she looked up at the moon which was a slim curve in the sky. She wondered what would happen before the next full moon and why that thought made her stomach turn.

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, for reading and reviewing. Thank you WeasleysGroupie, laylaboo, Klaroline-teenwolf, and mscarson1369. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick side note: I started a new community, it's called "I Intend to be Your Last." It's a Klaroline community. Please, check it out if you have time. I am happy to add stories that you suggest and since you all know what I mean by smut I don't have to clarify. Anyway, I also have a crossover between The Vampire Diaries and The Originals story planned called The New Old Fashioned Way. I'll begin posting it sometime mid-December. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. It is time for more CarolinetVS. It's time for Care to have a little R & R but will Klaus let her relax? **** Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Dream or Reality?

It was Thursday night and Caroline had escaped from the men who thought they were training her, for a night of relaxation with her friends. Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Matt were sitting in a booth at the Grill having a night of normal teenage fun. Unfortunately Caroline could not get into the festive mood. She kept staring at Elena and Bonnie.

For some reason she expected Bonnie to produce a broom, run out of the Grill and to sail into the night. As for Elena, she expected the Grill to be attacked by vampires, who were working for Klaus to take the teen off to be sacrificed.

"Caroline, are you okay?" She turned to look at Matt, who was sitting on her right.

"Yeah. Of course. Why?" Caroline giggled, nervously.

Matt shrugged with a grin. "I don't know. You just seemed stressed. That's all."

Caroline leaned back in the booth. "I'm just preoccupied. There are a lot of events to coordinate and we are starting to have real homework and we have that test on Jane Eyre which I still haven't read. Then Tiki and I were having an argument about what kind of swimsuit she should wear to the carwash."

Several minutes into her own chatter Caroline had stopped listening to herself. Since the incident on Saturday Damon had been sleeping in Caroline's bed with her. The first night she had freaked out. What if her mother came walking in on them? She would ground Caroline for the rest of her life.

Damon had nodded along as Caroline ranted. Then he had explained that he had compelled her mother to stay out of her room and that if she saw Damon that he was a good friend of Caroline's. That there was nothing unusual about his staying the night. Caroline was unsure. She was really unsure when Damon had made himself comfortable in her bed and waved for her to climb in with him.

In the end Caroline had pulled the covers up and tucked them around herself tightly. Damon had put an arm around her shoulders and told her to get some sleep. She had thought that she wouldn't be able to sleep with a vampire she did not trust in her bed. But then Damon decided to sing her to sleep and something about his voice put her out.

The next morning Caroline had woken up and Damon informed her that he had gotten nothing out the experience, other than a little bit of drool on his favorite shirt. She already knew that, because she had not dreamt of Klaus or anything. They tried again the next night. Nothing. Caroline suggested that maybe it had stopped.

That was not what Damon thought but he didn't share his theories. They continued the sleepover every night until this Thursday. This would make it night number six. Although Caroline was now getting some sleep, she wondered how long things could stay this way. Would she have Damon in her bed for the next ten years of her life? She didn't think so because he and Elena seemed to be growing closer.

Damon and Elena were becoming inseparable. Caroline wondered how long that would last after Elena found out that her new boyfriend drank human blood rather than vegetables to stay healthy. Caroline shook her head, shaking off the thoughts of despair. There was enough horror in the world.

Bonnie was speaking now. "I have to tell you all something about myself and you're probably not going to believe me but I have to just say it." She took a deep breath. "I'm a witch."

"Whoa." Matt said. "So, you do spells and stuff. You're not going to turn me into a frog or something by accident, are you? I don't think the coach would like that much."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the support, Matt."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. It's actually kind of cool." Matt leaned forward trying to catch Bonnie's eye. "So, what can you do?"

Bonnie thought about it. "Right now. I can float stuff."

"Okay." Matt looked for something for Bonnie to float and pulled out a copy of Jane Eyre from his backpack. "How about this? Can you float this book?"

Bonnie looked around the Grill. "What if someone sees?" But her eyes were sparkling.

"No one is looking." Matt informed her.

Bonnie nodded, looking around again. She began to chant softly and then the book began to rise slowly from the table.

Suddenly, Vikki appeared at their table. "Do you guys need a refill?" Then she noticed the floating book. "Oh, man what was in that weed?" She walked away while Bonnie stopped chanting and the book fell back to the table.

That was when Caroline heard her name being called. She looked at her friends, who were talking animatedly about Bonnie's new powers. They wanted to know what else she could do.

"Caroline." The voice said again.

Caroline looked around her. "Did you guys here that?" She asked her friends.

"Hear what?" Elena asked.

Caroline shook her head. "Nothing. I need to get home. I have homework to do." Her friends said good-bye and Caroline slid out of the booth. The voice continued to call her

name. "Caroline." She began to move faster out the door and through the parking lot to find her car.

Then she saw him across the street. He wasn't dressed the way he had been in the only picture Caroline had ever seen of him. He was dressed in modern clothing. But she would know him anywhere. He was watching her as she stopped mid-step. "Caroline." He called to her.

Without thinking about what she was doing Caroline crossed the street and began to make her way over to the bench he was standing in front of. When she was standing right in front of him, she began to shake. She was surprised to see tears glistening in his eyes. One began to trail down his cheek and she reached out and brushed it away.

Caroline gasped. Somehow she thought it was another dream or maybe even a fantasy. But this felt different. Touching him. It was both familiar and strange. Without another thought she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The familiar feeling of his hands sliding around her, pressing her body to his so that there no room between them, felt strange.

Pulling away, Caroline rested her head on his chest. "You died. You died in my arms, love. That was the most painful thing I believe I have ever experienced." Klaus held her tightly to him. "I tell myself that it was a dream. That I will see to it that nothing will ever touch you. Not so long as I walk this earth, Caroline, and I have walked this earth for quite some time."

Caroline pulled back to look at him. "I want to go. Now." She grabbed his hand and began heading in the first direction she could think of.

"Where are we going, love?" Klaus seemed amused by the young human, who held his hand and was pulling him along with her.

"You'll see," was all she said in reply. They stopped abruptly in front of a house. Klaus smirked. This was Caroline's home. She unlocked the door quickly. He stepped in behind her. Caroline looked around to make sure that Damon wasn't hiding in the closet and then she waved for Klaus to come into her bedroom.

"This is a nice house, love. A bit small for my tastes though." Klaus was looking around with his fingers laced behind his back. When he looked over at Caroline she was lighting candles. He was amused. 'Humans and their rituals.' There was not much about humanity that interested Klaus anymore. He had been a vampire for far too long.

When Caroline walked over to him and pushed his jacket to the floor, pulling his shirt over his head, Klaus found himself pondering the frailty of this girl. He could kill her before she could blink. Every instinct in him told him to drain her. To turn her. To make her his forever.

Caroline had no idea what Klaus was thinking at that moment. She was too interested in getting his belt off. Klaus placed his hands over hers. "Caroline, we have all night."

"No, we don't Damon will be here soon." She pulled his belt off and reached for the button of his pants.

Klaus grinned down at her. "As much as I appreciate the enthusiasm, we have all night. The elder Mr. Salvatore has decided that he needs to sleep in his own bed for the night."

Caroline looked up at him. "You didn't hurt him? Did you?"

The look of concern on the girl's face made Klaus irrationally jealous. 'Maybe he should have,' he thought. "No. I did not. I merely suggested that he had too much to drink and that he might want to go home and sleep it off. And that he would feel better tomorrow morning after the time you will have arrived at school."

Caroline smirked at him. "And how did you do that?"

Klaus took her face between his hands. "I have my ways. Now, I did not come here to talk about the delightful Damon Salvatore. I came here to be with you. We need to talk."

Frowning, Caroline allowed Klaus to lead her over to the bed. He sat down and pulled her down beside him.

"I have… what would you call them… people… perhaps, who look into things for me." Klaus laid down on the bed and pulled Caroline on top of him. She rested her head on her arms. "These people who look into things, inform me of various activities of individuals around the world. You could say that I am a bit paranoid but over the years I have made many enemies. So, you see, I was a bit surprised when I was informed by one of my sources that you were being trained as the secret weapon of the Salvatore brothers. That they want to use you against me."

"You plan on sacrificing Elena." Caroline's frown deepened. "I can't stand by while you kill one of my friends, Klaus."

Klaus stroked her back. "Yes. I know that, sweetheart. Nor can you fight me. I will win."

Caroline sat up and moved away from him. "I am not going to just sit by while you do this. It's wrong, Klaus."

"I have no other choice, Caroline." Klaus sat up and jerked her to him. "I think we have conversed enough for one night." He tugged her shirt over her head and laid her down.

This was the last possible thing that Caroline should be doing. She was literally sleeping with the enemy as Klaus's lips trailed down her neck, down her chest, over her stomach making her back arch as his hand went down to unbutton her pants. Unzipping them he tugged them off and began to kiss her legs. Her hands found the button of his pants without looking. She moved his pants off as his lips moved back up to find hers.

The next morning Caroline felt more relaxed than she had in some time. Her body had a dull ache but she was content as she rolled over and found an empty spot where Klaus had been sleeping. There was a piece of parchment on the pillow. She picked it up. It was a drawing of her sleeping. At the bottom it said:

I will see you again soon.

Klaus

Caroline got up from her bed and placed the parchment in the bottom of her dresser. She closed it firmly with the resolve that she would find a way to keep her boyfriend and her best friend. She was Caroline Forbes and when she wanted something badly enough she usually got what she wanted.

**Good luck, Care! **** Next week we'll see some fallout from Caroline's nights with Klaus. So, stay tuned. **

**Thank you for the favs, follows, for reading and for reviewing. Thank you Lotr addicted, layaboo, Leah (so kind ****), WinterRainbow, redbudrose, WeasleysGroupie, mccarson1369, and Kalroline-teenwolf. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, lovelies. It's time for more CarolinetVS. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: What Aren't You Telling Us, Caroline?

The next night Damon came over to Caroline's house to try to see if she would dream of Klaus but there was nothing. They tried this for two more weeks and nothing. He seemed to be losing patience. The next night he decided to try a different strategy. At the time that Caroline had become accustomed to Damon tapping on her bedroom window, Stefan appeared instead. She let the younger Salvatore brother in.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked, pulling her robe around her more tightly. In the month that the two had known each other they had never talked about their failed attempt at dating. They seemed to have fallen into the friendship zone. Caroline did not have a problem with this outcome but she wondered how Stefan felt about it.

"I'm here because Damon wanted to try something new. He thought that maybe I could try getting inside your head. That the problem might be that you're not relaxing enough. And that you would. . . with me…" Stefan trailed off awkwardly looking at his feet.

Caroline nodded her head. "Umm… Okay. So, I'm going to go ahead and lie down. And I guess you can do your vampire magic or whatever it is."

Stefan nodded. "I don't know how well this going to work because my abilities are not as enhanced as Damon's since I drink animal blood." Stefan watched Caroline lay down on the bed and laid down beside her. He placed an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled up to him. "It could be the vervain."

Caroline looked up at Stefan. "What could be the vervain?"

"The vervain in your system may be preventing Damon from accessing your dreams." Stefan informed Caroline.

"Oh." Caroline thought about that. "So, you think if I stopped drinking the vervain then you would be able to access my dreams?"

Stefan nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

"Okay. So, I'll stop drinking it." Caroline laid her head down on Stefan's chest. "Now, I'm going to go to sleep because I'm really tired and tomorrow I have a test in my geometry class."

Stefan laid his head on top of Caroline's and closed his eyes. He woke when the sunlight began to filter through the cracks in Caroline's curtains. He felt the girl in his arms begin to move. "Hey. Did you have any dreams last night?" he asked her.

Caroline shook her head. "No. I slept like a baby."

"Good." Stefan said. "I have something for you." he reached into the pocket of his jeans. He pulled a small box and held it out to her. Caroline sat up and opened the box. She removed a small necklace. "It has vervain in it. This way when you go to sleep tonight you can take it off and we can see if I can access your dreams. Just because you don't remember them doesn't mean that you're not having them."

Thinking about this Caroline turned around so that Stefan could place the necklace around her neck. "It's really pretty. Thank you, Stefan."

Caroline touched the necklace while wondering what Klaus would think of some other vampire giving her gifts. She forced the thought out of her head. She hadn't seen Klaus since the night they had spent together. She assumed that he was out plotting how to sacrifice other innocent people. Why did she have to fall for the mortal enemy of all of her friends? Although they didn't know that.

There was no way that Caroline was going to allow her life to revolve around one guy. No matter how much she cared about him or how many things he could do that made toes curl. Satisfied with her own resolve, Caroline went into the bathroom to get ready for school. When she came back out an hour later she found Stefan still sitting on her bed. "Caroline, I wanted to know if you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Freezing in the doorway of her bathroom, Caroline could only stare at Stefan. She must have heard him wrong. He did not just ask her out on a date. Did he? Stefan was staring at Caroline, waiting for a reply. "Well, I would love to but Elena, Bonnie and I had planned on going shopping after school and then we were going to have a girl's night. Maybe we could go out sometime this weekend? Oh, wait I forgot we'll have training then. Well, I'm sure there's got to be some time…"

Stefan nodded, getting up off the bed and walking toward the door of her bedroom. "You're right. We're both just really busy right now."

Caroline wanted to kick herself. Why was she picking Klaus over Stefan? Stefan had been nothing but sweet and kind toward her. Klaus was evil. Evil and really good in bed. Bad Caroline. Argh. Her thoughts were going everywhere. "Stefan, wait." She called. "I'm free on Friday night."

Stefan turned around with his hands shoved deeply inside his pockets. "Friday it is. I'll see you at school."

"Bye." Caroline called, before she leaned against her doorframe. This was bad. This was very, very bad. At that moment her phone vibrated in her pocket. The number was listed as unknown. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Blondie? How did the sleepover go with he who broods a lot?" Damon asked, cheerfully.

"It was counterproductive. Like most of your ideas." Caroline replied, grabbing her bag and heading into the hallway. She didn't even bother asking Damon how he'd gotten her number.

"Oh, and why is that?" Damon responded, not sounding as cheerful as before.

"Why don't you ask your brother?" Caroline snapped. "Good-bye, Damon." She hit the end call button and then walked out the door. She turned around to lock it. When she turned back around she screamed.

"Shush. Dear God, woman. Are you trying to wake the whole neighborhood?" Damon pressed a finger to his lips while he smirked.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Caroline hissed, walking around him to get to her car.

"Whoops. No, you don't." Damon caught her by the shoulders and began to direct her toward his own car. "Today, I'm taking you to school and we are going to have a nice little chat."

Caroline rolled her eyes but she allowed Damon to take her over to his car. He opened the passenger side door and allowed her to slide in before closing the door firmly. "So, what do you want to talk about?" She felt anxious and wanted to get to the school as soon as possible.

Damon turned to look at her. "For starters I've thinking about the fact you've been dreaming about this guy that no else in Mystic Falls has seen. Then there's the fact that you told us that you've been dreaming about him for six months. Then there would be this one night that I was supposed to come over to have a little peek inside those night time thoughts. The funny thing is I decided to go home that night because I had too much to drink. I _never_ feel like I've had too much to drink. And even if I did I would have gone to check up on you."

"Okay. So, what do you think happened?" Caroline felt queasiness building in her stomach. She hated keeping secrets and this one was killing her. She really needed to tell someone.

"Well, I think someone might have compelled me that night." Damon said nonchalantly while looking out the windshield of his car.

"Vampires can compel each other?" Caroline's eyebrows rose as she turned to look at Damon.

Damon turned to look back at her. "No. _We_ can't. But you know who can?" Caroline shook her head. "Original vampires. So, the thing is that no one has seen any of the Original vampires in a looong time. Well, there's always Elijah but we'll get into that some other time. But if I had to guess I would say that the Original in question's name begins with a K ends with an S and rhythms with mouse or house or louse."

"Okay. So, you think that Klaus compelled you. Why would he want to do that?" Caroline turned her face to look out the window.

Damon laughed making Caroline turn back to him "How dumb do you think I am, Blondie?" Damon slammed on the brake and grabbed her by the neck.

"Ow. Damon, stop it. You're hurting me." Damon's hand was crushing Caroline's windpipe and she was gasping for breath.

"How long have you been working for him?" Damon snarled.

Caroline clawed at his hand. "I'm not working for him." She gasped.

Damon shook his head. "Stop lying." He reached into his jacket and pulled out the piece of parchment. "If you're not working with him. You're certainly doing something with him."

Caroline was now furious; without looking at Damon she pushed the cigarette lighter in the car down. "I told you I'm not working for him. He gave that to me."

Damon loosened his grip slightly and Caroline grabbed the light and shoved it into his cheek with as much force as possible. Damon let go of her completely, grabbing his burning flesh. Turning around Caroline tried to open the door but Damon grabbed her. He turned her around, holding her against the seat. He was losing control and Caroline knew she had to get out of the car. Reaching into her bag, she withdrew a stake and jabbed it into his stomach.

While Damon writhed, pulling the stake out of his belly, Caroline forced the door open and ran as fast as she could toward the school. She never stopped running until she got to her first period class, out of breath. In between classes she pulled out a scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

Now, Caroline did not know what to do. One of her allies now thought that she was working with the other side. What would Damon tell Stefan and Alaric? Would she now be all on her own to deal with what was happening or she should just confess to her friends? The only thing she knew for certain was that she couldn't trust anyone and she wasn't safe anywhere. Not even in her own head.

**There is much more to come so stay tuned. Sorry about the short note I'm sick so I'm just trying to get things up and then hide. :/**

**Thank you for the favs, follows, for reading** **and/or reviewing. Thank you to karmen238, layaboo, Redbudrose, Deppie-NtinaBFFs and WeasleysGroupie. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely and wonderful readers. How are you all today? I hope you're doing well. (Karmen238, I still owe you answers to your questions and I will answer soon. Please, forgive me for my slowness at times. Lots of school craziness that pops up and I have to chase it down. ****) Anyway, so this chapter was the last I wrote before I came back to the story so I hope next week's chapter doesn't seem off. Plus, I think this story will end at chapter 22. However, here's what I'm thinking. This story will be like seasons. Therefore, this is the first season and there will be several more depending on whether people continue reading. Thank you. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 10: Shopping with the Girls

Every time someone made a strange noise Caroline jumped. 'Seriously.' She thought. When she walked into history class she noticed that Stefan was reading a book. He looked up when she stepped into the room but then turned back to his book. She couldn't read his expression. Sitting down she wondered if he would attempt to strangle her like Damon did before school started.

"Stefan." She whispered, knowing that he would hear her. He didn't reply. Caroline jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom while her classmates stared at her. This was not who she was. Caroline was not that girl who spent the class period locked in a bathroom stall crying her eyes out. Everything was so crazy and she felt like there was no one that she could talk to about it.

There was a soft knocking on the door to the stall. "There's someone in here." Caroline called, sniffling.

"I know." Stefan answered.

Caroline got up off the floor and opened the door. "Stefan." Before she knew what she was doing Caroline had thrown herself into Stefan's arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She was sobbing, hysterically.

"Caroline. Hey. Look at me, Caroline." Stefan pulled back and took her face so that she was forced to look him in the eye.

"Breath." Stefan showed her what he meant until she calmed down. "I need to know what is going on. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

After some time Caroline began to calm to down enough so that she could explain. "Damon and I had a fight this morning. He tried to strangle me."

Stefan froze. "He did what?" He reached out and undid the scarf around her neck. "Oh, Care. He is going to pay for this. I can't believe he would do that. Never mind. Of course, he would do something like this." Stefan began to pace and then turned to Caroline. "How did you get away?"

"I burned him with the cigarette lighter in his car and staked him in the gut." Caroline informed Stefan, who smirked.

"I guess the training is paying off." Stefan joked, although Caroline could see that he was genuinely upset. "Did he give you a reason for the mental breakdown? Then again since this is my brother we're talking about he doesn't always need a reason." Stefan began to rub at the back of his neck, frowning.

"I think he felt like he had a right to behave like that. He thought he was protecting Elena, I guess." Caroline was mumbling but Stefan heard every word.

"Why would he think that you were a threat to Elena?" Stefan was genuinely confused now. As far as he knew Caroline and Elena were good friends.

Caroline sighed. Now, she would have to tell him everything. "Do you remember when I told you guys that I had been dreaming about Klaus for six months that time you took me out for a training session?" Stefan nodded and Caroline inhaled deeply. "Okay. So, I skipped some of the details-like how Klaus would be at these dances and sometimes he would do nasty things like drink my blood but after a while the dreams became…"

"The dreams became what, Caroline?" Stefan was trying to be patient but he didn't like where he thought this was going.

"I began to develop feeling for him and we were beginning to form a relationship." Stefan was now staring at the floor. But Caroline knew she had to keep going. "I guess he was trying to seduce me. I don't really know why. But he-"

Stefan stopped her. "Did he seduce you in the dreams?"

Caroline couldn't look him in the eye. "Yes." She replied, quietly.

"Caroline." Stefan began to shake his head. "Was this before or after you knew what he was and that he planned to hurt your friend?"

Caroline was crying again. "After."

Stefan turned around and slammed his hand into one of the walls. "Damn it. Caroline, what were you thinking? He is dangerous. He would kill you. He will kill anyone who gets in his way. He is trying to turn us against each other. If we aren't united, then we won't be able to stop him."

Nodding, Caroline began to wipe the tears off her face. She hated the things that Stefan was saying but they made sense. What was she supposed to do now? Stefan calmed down and turned to her. "How did Damon find out about your dreams?"

This was the worst part to admit out loud. "Klaus came to see him in person… he compelled Damon to not come to see me one night so that we could… so that we could be alone together." Caroline stared at Stefan, who looked like someone had punched him in the gut.

"You had sex with him? Not in a dream. You knew what he was and what he could to all of us and still you took him into your bed. Caroline…" Stefan's eyes began to darken and his fangs began to protrude.

"Go, Caroline." Stefan yelled at her and Caroline ran out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

Caroline kept running, ending up standing in the middle of the of the football field trying to breathe. Her cell phone began to ring in her pocket. 'Not again,' she thought. Well, if it was Damon he could just go ahead and kill her for all she cared. She answered. "Hello."

"Caroline." Klaus' voice came through the line making Caroline's legs buckle beneath her. She dropped the phone and began to cry again. "Caroline? Are you alright?" Klaus called over the phone. Why did it seem like everyone had her number now?

"Leave me alone." Caroline moaned, tucking her chin against her knees. "Just, please, leave me alone."

"Did something happen, love? If anyone hurt you, I promise I will make them pay." Klaus informed her.

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline whispered. "I'm just a pawn, right? To all of you. Damon wants me to help him with his Elena problem. You want me so that you can turn all my friends against each other. None of you care about me."

"Caroline…" Klaus began and then stopped himself. "I am not using you."

"Yes, Klaus, that is exactly what you're doing. You thought that I was a weak, insecure girl, who wanted to be swept off her feet by the sexy stranger. And you were right. That's exactly what I wanted but not anymore. You said I couldn't fight you and win. But it never occurred to you that I am a lot stronger and a lot smarter than I look." With that said, Caroline ended the phone call and wiped her tears away.

That was enough for Caroline. She was done with being pushed around and used by Damon and Klaus and anyone else who tried. If her friends wanted her to be a part of the team then they were going to her treat with respect. And there weren't going to be anymore secrets. If they were going to keep Elena alive they need all the help they could get. Caroline began to busily work the keys of her phone. The message she sent read:

Meeting tonight. My house. 8 p.m. Do not RSVP.

C

School was over and she needed to find Elena and Bonnie. They hadn't hung out in a while and since they were going to be essential parts of the meeting, it was imperative that she find them. Caroline found Elena and Bonnie standing by Elena's locker. "Hey, guys. Are you ready for some major shopping?" Caroline asked her friends with her best perky cheerleader voice.

"Of course." Bonnie said. "Elena has a big date with Damon coming up and she needs to find something that will wow him."

Caroline smirked. "Oh, I can think of a couple of things that could do that. But let's go shopping before we talk about it."

Elena gave Caroline a confused smile but allowed her friend to lead them out of the school. They got into Bonnie's car and drove to the local stores. Caroline was in her element telling saleswomen exactly what she and her friends wanted and approving or vetoing outfit choices. Soon they were leaving with bags of goodies. Caroline suggested they stop at a frozen yogurt shop. That they should sit outside and enjoy the weather.

After they had their desserts in hand, the girls marched outside and found a table away from anyone else who might hear their conversation. Caroline decided to plunge right in. She had been keeping way too many secrets lately.

"Bonnie, do you remember when you told us that you're witch?" Bonnie nodded at Caroline while she ate her yogurt. "Good. Because I have some news of my own."

"You're a witch, too?" Elena guessed with a teasing smile.

Caroline shook her head. "Nope, I'm a vampire slayer."

"What?" Bonnie asked, around a mouthful of frozen dessert.

Elena grinned at Caroline. "Like she who fights the forces of evil. She is the slayer."

"No. More like I'm the girl who was chosen to have to learn to fight monsters who are a lot stronger and faster than she is and to sometimes be seduced by the big baddie." Caroline began to play with her spoon.

Bonnie started to laugh until Caroline looked at her. "Oh. Wait. You're not kidding, are you?" Caroline shook her head. "Okay. So, if you're supposed to slay the vampires where are they? Under the table?" Bonnie looked under the table.

"Ha ha, Bonnie. No, they're not under the table. They're at the high school. They're in my head and in my bed at night. They're stalking me on my phone. They're driving me to school. They're dating Elena-"

"Wait a minute." Elena held up a hand. "Did you just say they're dating Elena? That doesn't make any sense, Care. I'm only dating one guy and Damon is not a vampire."

"Yes, he is." Caroline informed her friend.

"No, he's not. I would know if I were dating a vampire." Elena insisted. "And that would make Stefan one, too."

Caroline nodded. "Yes, it would and he is."

"Okay. Caroline I don't know what you've been drinking but you need to just stop talking about Damon like this. He's never done anything to you." Elena got up to leave the table when Caroline grabbed her by the arm.

"Oh, really. Then what is this?" Caroline jerked her scarf off revealing bruising on her neck. "Damon thought that I was part of a plan to hurt you, Lena, but I would never do that. I arranged a meeting with everyone tonight. If you don't believe me at least come to the meeting and see what everyone has to say. If you still don't believe me, then you can go ahead and never speak to me again."

Elena frowned. "Okay but I really do think you're drunk." Caroline nodded. Elena would find out the truth soon enough. She just hoped that it would protect her and that Elena would forgive her for what she had done.

**Thank you to everyone who had favorited, followed, is reading or reviewing the story thus far. Thank you Karmen238, WeasleysGroupie, Redbudrose and Klaroline-loveGames. **

**Rose, Caroline does need to take control of her situation. Unfortunately, in this first story every time she turns around someone else or something else knocks her off her feet (sometimes literally). However, do not worry. Caroline is a fighter and she will learn as the stories progress how to fight against what everyone else tells her and show them how strong she really is. **

**Love,**

**LL **


End file.
